Rules
These are the general rules for the wiki. If you have any concerns or wish to report a user, please contact a staff member. 1) No harassment, bullying, or impersonation of other users. * 1.1 Pretending to be staff or other members. * 1.2 Sexual, racial, religious, or other forms of attacks on groups of people. * 1.3 Harassment of staff will be handled the same way as normal users, it will not be tolerated. * 1.4 We prohibit blackmail against other users or staff. 2) No moronic behavior. * 2.1 No spam of any sort. (emote, chain, etc) * 2.2 No excessive swearing or derogatory comments. * 2.3 When told to stop acting in a certain way, please listen, or you will be warned. Yes, users can defend themselves, but please drop the conversation when asked by staff or take it to another place. * 2.4 Reporting hackers and other bad user behavior in game is for Discord. The Krunker Wiki is not the place to do that. * 2.5 Refrain from using epileptic images, videos, and profile photos. These could trigger epilepsy which we don't want happening. * 2.6 Do not witchhunt users for any reason. If you have problems, take it to DMs or seek staff help. * 2.7 Avoid any sexual themes in messages. 3) Advertising on this wiki is forbidden. * 3.1 We do not approve of Discord links or links to Krunker matches. 4) Do not bypass the filter, share/spread unwelcome content or add alt accounts to the wiki. * 4.1 Includes bypassing the filter with usernames/nicknames. * 4.2 Bypassing the filter with profile pictures deemed racist or political propaganda. These include and are not limited to supremacist/terrorist imagery. * 4.3 Bypassing the filter by including banned words in your profile picture/emotes/gifs or videos. * 4.4 All reports of in game players spamming toxic words should be reported to staff through Discord, not posted on a page. 5) NSFW (Not Safe For Work) content like nudity or gore will lead to an instant ban, regardless of what page it is on. * 5.1 NSFW conversations can also lead to instant removal. This includes single suggestive emoji's or suggestive chain links. * 5.2 Report to staff if any users are sharing NSFW in DMs or other places we are unable to see. 6) Swearing is allowed, but don't be excessive. * 6.1 Basically, don't be a moron (See Rule 2). 7) Racial slurs are not allowed, including their alterations. * 7.1 Do not bypass the filtered words list, which filters racial slurs, or other overly abused terms. * 7.2 We prohibit the posting of imagery that depicts Nazism, terrorism, or any other groups, people, or objects that could be deemed as offensive, harmful or cruel. This includes text. * 7.3 Similar to other rules, we prohibit the use of symbols representing hateful acts or events. 8) Our wiki follows the Fandom ToU. * 8.1 No underage users (younger than 16 in EEA UK and younger than 13 elsewhere UK). * 8.2 Joking about being underage could lead to you being banned. 9) Do not joke about having hacks, hacking, or making hacks. This will lead to an instant ban (Obvious jokes may be let off as a warning for first offenses). * 9.1 Cheating is taken very seriously. You are to blame if you break this rule. * 9.2 Staff asks you to send all hacker reports to them through Discord DMs so they can be logged. However, only video evidence is accepted. 10) Unsolicited DM advertising such as Discord links to users in this wiki is not allowed and will result in bans. First time offenses will be dealt with a temporary ban, the second time is permanent. * 10.1 This includes links to videos or other sites (e.g. Youtube, Twitch, game links, etc) with intent to advertise. * 10.2 Private messaging a user with ill intent to cause potential issues inside the Krunker wiki. * 10.3 This also includes grabber links, and other scam sites to bring harm to other user's personal data. 11) Clan recruitment campaigns and clan flaming is not allowed. * 11.1 '''Check the Clan Boards if you are looking for a clan. 12) Showcasing exploits or cheats through videos or written instructions through pages is not allowed. * 12.1 If you would like to report an exploit through a video, send to a staff member on Discord and we will submit for review. * 12.2 Posting videos of other people displaying hacks is not permitted. Please submit to staff on Discord for review. 13) We ask that you agree to all of the game's Terms of Service before becoming apart of the community and follow them accordingly. By joining the community, you are agreeing to all rules here. If you do not agree or wish to not follow them, please leave. # Devs have the right to take action on your account for violating community guidelines and game ToS itself. # Account deletion will happen if users choose to hack. Devs '''ARE NOT liable to pay you back if you were to have spent money on said account in agreement with game ToS, you are at risk of losing everything if you wish to use them. # We ask that you are at least 13 years of age in order to play this game. # Any user submitted content for the game itself is property of Yendis Entertainment Pty Ltd. But this does not include content submitted into our content channels such as models and textures due to them not being within the game itself. # All material of the game is owned by Yendis Entertainment Pty Ltd. This material includes, but is not limited to, the name, the design, layout, look, appearance and graphics and source code. Reproduction for commercial purposes is prohibited. The key Terms that apply here in the community are as listed, but there are others that we ask you to agree with as well that has a lesser effect on our community than it does your personal information, how it is used, and what we do and don't allow. You can read the complete terms here if you haven't. We ask that you agree to all terms before becoming apart of our community, thank you. Category:Wiki info